villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Damon Merrick
Damon Merrick is the main antagonist of the 2017 video game Life is Strange: Before the Storm. He is a local club owner in Arcadia Bay and one of the most notorious criminals around. History Episode 1: Awake For most of the first episode, Damon Merrick is merely an implied threat who happens to scare even the most thuggish of individuals. Frank Bowers will mention Damon is a friend, but it is clear that things are a bit strained between the two. Damon is first seen talking with Frank outside of the Mill just as the wildfire starts. Episode 2: Brave New World Frank becomes concerned with some of Damon's new enterprises (dogfights), particularly after he adopts one of his own. Frank coerces Chloe into stealing money from Blackwell Academy's resident jock Drew North, who is revealed to be selling enhancement drugs to other players on behalf of Damon, and has lately been holding out on repayment. Damon makes his way to Blackwell as Drew tells his brother Mikey to pack his bags to go, clearly afraid for the latter's safety. Chloe and Mikey hide in Drew's room as Damon confronts him, demanding to know where his money is. After Drew makes excuses, Damon begins beating Drew, knocking him to the ground. Unfortunately, one of two North brothers will end up with an injury from Damon; he will either break Drew's knees (if Chloe stays with Mikey in their room) or Mikey's arm (if Chloe gives Damon the money), and Damon will make blunt threats about the unharmed brother before leaving (with or without his money). He is not seen again the rest of the episode, but District Attorney James Amber is shown to have a file on him stating he is wanted for larceny, extortion, distribution, assault, robbery and murder. Episode 3: Hell is Empty Damon Merrick lures Chloe and Rachel to the junkyard by ordering Frank to arrange a meeting there. Once present, he may or may not recognize Chloe, depending on the player's previous choices, but will immediately become interested in Rachel Amber due to being the daughter of the DA. Chloe and Rachel are looking for information on Rachel's birth mother Sera, but once Damon refers to her as a whore, Rachel attacks him. Damon stabs her in the arm, shocking both Chloe and Frank, the latter of whom defends them from Damon giving Chloe enough time to drive Rachel to the hospital. While going through James Amber's desk, Chloe discovers James had actually cooperated with Merrick in order to get rid of Sera and make sure Rachel never meets her. Posing as James, Chloe burns evidence against Damon, gives him a name for a snitch (it doesn't actually have to be the right person, however) and retrieves a stash of money that was in James' office which was presumably Damon's. Damon holds Sera hostage at what was left of the old mill. Chloe tries and fails to solve things peaceably, however, as Damon knocks her down and injects Sera with heroin, Frank reappears and gets confrontational with Damon. Damon kicks Chloe in the head, knocking her unconscious, and pulls out his knife and gets into a scuffle with Frank once again. Though he was never seen again after this, Frank is heavily implied to have killed Damon as his knife was in Frank's possession by the end of the game, as well as a blood mark over Damon's photo. Appearance Damon wears a brown leather jacket, has many tattoos on his chest and arms. He has slicked brown hair and a beard. He also wears a necklace, a watch, several wristbands and an ear piercing. Damon also has a scar across his face. Personality Damon has a renowned reputation for being dangerous. He is quick to anger and is not above beating people who owe him money as was the case with Drew North. Based on Frank's comments, Damon has done a lot of bad things. However, Damon is also shown to be respectful to at least one person and to value his friendships. He gifted Frank with a puppy and will show some concern about his friend Sheldon in dialogue with Chloe if she attacked him in Episode 1: Awake. However, he won't get angry at Chloe when she gives her reasons for attacking, merely saying in a slightly respectful tone that Frank was right about her. Gallery BtS Character Note Damon.png|Damon in Chloe's journal. FrankeDamonFotoBTS.png|Damon and Frank. Damon2.jpg|Damon threatening a guy. Damon3.png|Damon to see Chloe and Mikey in the room. E2 S04BBlackwellDorms.jpg|Damon Merrick. Damon .jpg|Damon talking to Chloe. Damon&Chloe.jpg|Damon getting Chloe's money. DamonVsMike.jpg|Damon beating Mikey when he tries to get the money. Damon1.png|"You help your brother understand that if he steals from me again, I'm coming back here, and I'm going to break his knees." Damon4.jpg|Damon and Frank in the dump. Damon5.jpg|Damon threatening Chloe. Damon6.jpg|Damon threatening Rachel. DamonKnife.png|Damon stabs Rachel. Damon7.jpg|Damon being held by Frank for Rachel and Chloe to escape. Damon&Sera.jpg|Damon threatening Sera at the sawmill. Damon8.jpg|Damon kicking Chloe. Category:Criminals Category:Video Game Villains Category:Thugs Category:Liars Category:Blackmailers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Crime Lord Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Deal Makers Category:Fighters Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Betrayed Category:Nemesis Category:Kidnapper Category:Mercenaries Category:Leader Category:Opportunists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Pawns Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Misogynists